


Behind the Scenes

by JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon



Series: Life and Times [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Plans, fiances, serogate mother, small insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon/pseuds/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planning for a wedding, the wedding, a surrogate mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the series 'Life and Times'. This is the second book in the series, thanks for reading.

"Harry?"

"John?"

"Hey sis. Can I ask something from you?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you carry a child for me and Sherlock?"

"Ummmm, do you mean like hold it in my arms or, like, birth?"

"Birth."

"No."

"Why not?"

"One, I will most likely drink while pregnant. Two, why should I?"

"Me and Sherlock will make sure that you don't drink and Sherlock asked me to marry him."

"JOHN!!! When were you going to tell me you were engaged? When's the wedding?" 

"Harry, I was going to tell you later. We'll have the wedding sometime soon, I just got engaged yesterday."

"Fine, tell me when it is!"

"Harry, I do want kids or at least one kid. If you help then it has both my genes and Sherlocks. Just think about it please?"

"I'll think about it. No promises."

"Thanks Harry. Bye."

"Bye John."

He hung up the phone and rubbed the bridge if his nose. Sherlock curled around John and snuggled in as far as he was physically possible. "She'll come around." 

"I hope so. When do you want the wedding to be?"

"I was thinking a spring one. That way my parents can come and we can needle Harry some more." Johns hand came up to run Sherlocks back.

"Sherlock, you know that spring is in two months. We will have to do a lot of planning really quickly." Johns eyebrows raised themselves nearly to his hair line as he smirked.

"I have already comprised a guest list and a suitable location. I made sure that our suits fit and I found a suitable person to marry us. We just need the smaller details." Sherlock had numbered off the things on his long fingers and smiled endearingly at his fiancé. John just smiled and shook his head.

"Alright show me what you've got."


	2. Joining Society's Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage and honeymoons and old lady's who knit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of Behind the Scenes. I had writers block for a while so it's later than I thought. Enjoy!

The tuxedo fitted perfectly. No wrinkles or fading colours and every bottom was shining. It was perfect. The man wearing said tuxedo was fumbling and looking every where anxiously and rechecking his clothes every few seconds. It wasn't the suit that had this usually composed man so nervous. No, it was because it was his wedding day. The one he was finally sharing with his love, this time around he would be standing up there, not the woman who had broken Johns heart. 

John was feeling the same as Sherlock. Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson insisted that the tradition of not seeing the 'bride' before the wedding was happening. Mycroft was in charge of John and Mrs. Hudson looked after Sherlock and his frayed nerves. 

The planning had been done in a few weeks, neither really cared about the specifics so Mycroft handled most of it. The wedding was on the first day of spring, a good day for everyone involved because it was a more relaxed day. Their vows would be original because they had nothing to say that the other didn't know. 

The day of the wedding approached and both became nervous as their life was going to be publicly known as a forever arrangement. So, on this day, two men wore their best brave faces and marched out to the pulpit in the church they had chosen. The ceremony went without a hitch and the reception went just as well. 

Molly cried and Mrs. Hudson shed a few tears as well. Mycroft went a bit soft as Lestrade sat close through the whole service. Mummy and Daddy Holmes looked so proud as their youngest son stood up front and married the love of his life. Harry Watson drank a bit at the reception but was mostly happy for her brother. Donovan and Anderson were the last to say their congratulations and the first to leave after the food at the reception. All in all, it was a wonderful wedding. 

The best man speech had Lestrade flustered. Bill Murray was Johns best man and Greg Lestrade was Sherlocks. Bill went through his speech proudly like the soldier he was. Re-telling stories from their shared army days and how Sherlock had changed and helped John. Greg told about cases and how Sherlock was an arrogant prick but had changed since John had walked into his life. One or two stories from past cases were told and laughed over by a few who remembered them. Although Greg found himself flustered from the intense gaze a certain Holmes was giving him from the crowd by Mrs. Hudson, he still made his speech without stuttering or stumbling over words.

Once dinner was done and socializing was coming to a close, Mycroft sidled over to Sherlock and John, who were speaking in low tones and very passionately, and nudged them. Sherlock looked up, annoyed that someone had interrupted them, especially his brother.

"I believe that your honeymoon can start now if you leave. No one's watching." Then he walked away, quickly glancing at Greg and subtly making his way over. 

One look had both them quietly getting up and slowly walking towards the doors. One glance around confirmed Mycrofts observation. Sherlock held the door for John and they got away.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

"Dearest husband, how long is this flight?" Currently the army doctor was snuggled deeply into his new husbands side and looking up with wide eyes. 

"A while yet, husband. We haven't even gotten off the ground." A small but genuine smile graced the detectives features and a loving gaze was cast upon John.

John pushed himself up and pulled Sherlocks head down in order to get the kiss he wanted. Lips locked, pushed and pulled, bit and nipped, sucked and licked, breath escaping into the others mouth before being passed back and let out. Both men pulled away with redder mouths and a more content air about them.

Humming lightly, John took up his former position and napped.

"John..." The detectives deep voice rumbled into his doctors ear and further into his dreams.

"Jooohhnn...." Said army doctor opened his eyes slowly and promptly burrowed deeper into Sherlock.

"Mmmm.... Jawn..." The hum of appreciation was slowly being replaced by a pout. John just looked up with one eye half opened, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I have heard of a club that has its meetings on planes. Would you like to join it with me?" Now John just looked confused, adorably confused with his hair sticking up on one side. 

Sherlock leant down to his doctors ear and nibbled it gently. A moan escaping Johns mouth. "It's called the 'Mile-High Club' John. And the meetings are held in the washroom." One hand slowly made its way down to Johns thigh and was becoming well acquainted with the area surrounding the growing bulge. "Would you join with me John? My dearest husband?" The raven haired man purred deeply into the blondes ear while tracing the outline of the very big bulge in his beloveds pants, smirking very seductively. 

"Well, I would be a horrible husband if I didn't allow my love to join a very interesting club with me." The very breathy answer was good enough if the hand that suddenly grabbed and squeezed the blondes cock was any clue. John quickly bit at Sherlocks side to muffle loud moan from the other passengers. 

"Then let's get going." Sherlock got up and grinned like the Cheshire Cat and winked back at a recovering John. 

From the old lady's point of view from behind the newly weds, she saw a very caring and loving couple who were currently very horny, it showed, quickly make their way to the bathrooms, one three minutes behind the other to not raise suspicion. She just giggled, she does read the paper and magazines, and has been around the block a few times. They were just too cute. She went back to knitting with a small smile adorning her aged face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I give you the smutty action and the initiation of the mile high club? Will it include dirty talk? Role play? Shagging each other silly? Who knows. Maybe I'll just go on to the honey moon and you'll never know what happened in that bathroom on that plane.   
> Kudos are amazing and review are even better! Thanks for reading.


	3. The Continuation of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have had major writers block and I really just want this off of my conscience so I may or may not remember story in the future and add to it. I have so many drabbles and mini stories and so many other things to do. So here is your ending to this section and I will write more in the future.
> 
> John and Sherlocks honeymoon has finished and their first case back is more or less the same as usual. Back to normal. The continuation of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your ending to this section! Enjoy!

"Sherlock! No! You don't just get to walk away from me after what you did at the beginning of our trip! Slow down you bloody maniac! This isn't over!"

These are the first words that New Scotland Yard hears from John and Sherlock after their honeymoon. Sherlock jumps out of the cab an rushes towards the and avoids all contact with John with a look of something close to fear. 

John glares at Sherlock the entire time that e is deducing the evidence. The body or the case are not important. It's just like all the other normal cases that they have been on. The ones that don't need much concentration. But it is their first case as a married couple. Which look like it isn't working too well for Sherlock. 

"Suicide. Someone did this after, the blood isn't spread as much as would be if she was actually shot down here when she was alive. A best friend that would only agree after lots of pleading. She wasn't bullied or had a hard life. No evidence of self-harm or mental disorders. She was tired by looks of the bags under her eyes. Liked reading by the looks of the way she died. Some what creative even in death. Didn't want a big scene or pity, its the alley and not a sidewalk where anyone could see it. didn't want a scene." john listed the facts off as Sherlock's expression got more and more fearful. He wasn't shocked that John figured it all out, unlike everyone on the police force who had yet to pick their jaws off the ground. 

"Sherlock, come here. Now." Said detective slowly drew himself to full height and slowly made his way to John as N.S.Y. watched. 

"Come here." The gentler tone seemed to make Sherlock relax a bit as he neared closer to John, about an arms length away, head downcast.

The bloggers hand touched his husbands chin and brought it closer and finally close enough to kiss. The dry kiss released the rest of the tension from Sherlock's form and he kissed back.

Just loud enough for Sherlock to hear and no one else, John said, "You know that when you do stuff like that I get worried and I feel old. Just be more careful and attentive, okay?" Sherlock didn't move. "Okay Sherlock?" The detective nodded his head. 

"Good. Now! Would my husband like another kiss and then head back home to have married sex and then Indian takeout?" 

Forgoing any talking Sherlock launched himself the 3 centimeters into John and ravished Johns mouth and his hands explored everywhere within reach. Donovan and Anderson shouted for them to get a room, of course they didn't listen to them. When finished snogging after 3 or 4 minutes, the only ones in the area around the body were forensics and Lestrade. 

"You two go home, I have plans today and I can't have you hanging around the dead body snogging like teenagers." Lestrade just pointed at the street and at the cabs passing the alley.

"See you Greg!" The husbands shouted back at Lestrade at the same time. 

"Oh god. There's two of them now." Greg breathed out a huge sigh.

On the cab ride back, John whispered dirty fantasies in Sherlock's ear and got him to come in his pants before reaching the flat, which embarrassed Sherlock way more than he let on, but preened under Johns praise and attention. 

Finally getting to the flat, paying the cab fare, walking up the 17 stairs to 221B, getting Sherlock's dirty underpants off, and having amazing married couple sex, they felt at home.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And life for the boys continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more stories that I am going to write! Just not in this series..

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this one is short but I will have another one up soon.


End file.
